Mini Sanders
by Nuerue Sanders
Summary: My little sister Mary came up with this Idea and I thought it was really cute. Sandle pairing. rated T for future chapters R&R no flames please.
1. Three!

This is a cute idea my little 9-year-old sister came up with. Thanks Mary.

Ch 1 boy or girl

"We will have to tell them eventually. I mean you are pretty fat Mrs. Sanders." Greg said sitting next to his very pregnant wife. She gaped at him.

"I cannot believe you just called me fat! I'm 8 months pregnant! I'm supposed to be fat!" Sara yelled at him.

"No I mean you are going to go into work with the baby fat after you have him" Greg said smoothly.

'By then we would have to of told them about her I guess." Sara said emphasizing 'she'. "Why do you keep insisting it is going to be a boy? And why did you insist on not knowing about the gender until today?" She asked annoyed.

"Why do you insist it is going to be a girl? I will love him no matter what he is, but he is going to be a boy. I chose today because it is your birthday and I wanted it to be a present for you." He explained sweetly while holding the letter. Sara smiled.

"What did the people at work say when you told them I asked for 4 months off?" She asked

"Well Grissom already knows. When I asked he looked at me and said 'it's not a vacation is it Greg?' I mean he is the only one that knows that we got married and live together so he figured it out pretty quickly. But everyone else was told that you are going to be working in Florida for 4 months to help them." Greg informed her.

"For CSIs they are pretty clue-less aren't they?" She asked smiling.

"I wonder what he'll be like." Greg wondered out loud talking about the baby again.

"Or HER choice in music?" Sara continued.

"Or how smart he is?"

"Or how kind and generous she is?"

"Or how quick he'll pick up the ladies."

"Or how beautiful she will be."

Greg smiled and unnoticeably opened the letter. His face showed shock then he smiled.

"Or how many friends they will have." He said smiling at her. Sara stared at Greg then grabbed the paper from his hands quickly.

"Three! I'm going to have three babies?" She yelled.

"Two boys and one girl." Greg said happily.

Hey hope you liked it! It will get more interesting I promise. Please Review nicely. If there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes please ignore them I am getting a beta so bare with me till then. No flames please. If you don't like it I'm sorry but don't make me feel bad.

Love,

Rachel


	2. I'm telling!

That went very well! Thank you for all your support guys! Well without further delay:

Ch 2.

A month went by and the adorable babies were born. Healthy, beautiful, perfect babies.

Erika Catharine Sara Sanders- She is the youngest. She has her mother's expressive eyes, though other then that, looked nearly exactly like her father. She didn't weigh as much as her brothers, but  
light babies were to be expected with multiple births.

Ian Gilbert Nick Sanders- The oldest one of them. He has his father's smile and nose but Sara's hair eyes and everything else. Biggest and heaviest of the three.

Eric Greg Warrick Sanders- The middle child. His Fathers everything but his mother's nose. Middle height and weight.

Sara's "vacation" was over and she was headed to work. She decided to bring the babies with her to make sure they were safe.

"Alright babe, I need to go check up on Maya. She was having trouble yesterday on remembering how to do everything." Greg said, giving his wife a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh! Let the poor girl do her job Greg!" Sara said laughing.

"Never!" He said dramatically. "Good bye my little devils." He said to the babies. And walked into the building. Sara laughed and followed suit.

"Sara! Thank God you are back!" Catharine said running up to the younger women. She looked down and gasped. Her eyes widened and she smiled really big. "And who are we?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Erika Catharine Sara Sanders, Ian Gilbert Nick Sanders, and Eric Greg Warrick Sanders." Sara answered causing Cath to gasp again.

"Greg has babies?" she asked in awe. "And how did you know Miss. Sidle?"

"Hey, these are part mine too."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes two to tango Hun." Catharine had on her confused, thinking face on.

"Takes two to tango? What the hell is that…? HOLY SHIT!" Catharine screamed. Sara laughed and walked away leaving the older women behind her in shock.

"Good morning and Welcome back Mrs. Sanders." Grissom said welcoming her in the break room. "Three Sara? That's going to be fun. These are going to be the most spoiled kids ever." He leaned over, looking at the babies. "Hello. My name is Uncle Gil."  
He said touching Erika's hand. She grabbed onto his finger tightly and giggled. Grissom smiled. "Quiet a grip she has." He tried to pull his fingers back to him with no success.

"Yo, Gris, There wasn't any blood inside the house but in the garden we found…" Warrick stopped at the doorway when he spotted the children that accompanied Sara. "Well hello little guys, Sara girl, I didn't know you had kids."

"No one but Greg and Grissom did." She replied.

"Not even the daddy." Warrick asked.

"I already said he does." She said, smirking.

"Wait…you and Gris?" He asked surprised.

"Nope." Sara smiled, giggling at the look on Grissom's face.

"You and Sanders?" He asked even more surprised.

"Mmmhmm. Married a year ago." She said proudly.

"Shit. Didn't see that one commin'." He smiled. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"What are there names?"

"Erika Catharine Sara Sanders, Ian Gilbert Nick Sanders, and Eric Greg Warrick Sanders." Sara answered.

"Which one has my name in it?" Warrick asked excited.

"Middle one in green." She answered.

"My main man. You are my favorite." He said touching Eric's head. Eric giggled.

"Man what is that song called…it goes like nahnahnah ridding privet…something" Nick asked walking in.

"Privet Andrew Mallone." Sara Answered.

"That's it! Thanks Sar…Wait Sara? Your back…and you bought three little people." Nick said realizing everything.

"I didn't buy them! They are mine by blood, law, and…Greg." She added.

"Um…ok….Wait and Greg? Greg knocked you up?" Nick asked confused.

"Nice way to put it but yes me and my husband Greg, had children." She explained.

"Husband? You and Greg are married? Wow. God forbid you tell us anything anymore."

"Sorry Nick… we wanted it to be a surprise…So Surprise!" Sara said happily.

Short I know, and it probably sucked, but I need a chapter up so I wrote this out. Busy, busy, busy. Please stick around for when I write the better chapters. I have it all worked out just stick with me through the suckage. Please Review nicely!

333 Rae


	3. Uncle Nicky

**Hey. What's up? Just added another chappie. I aged them a little to the mischief making age. In this story they say play instead of work cause that's how I was brought up. They didn't want it to seem like it wasn't fun to work to get us to do thing easier.**

**Ch 3**.

"Aunt Catherine, don't you ever get lonely?" Erika asked innocently, looking over the Catherine's shoulder at the pictures of the most recent crime scene. Catherine jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the three 5-year-olds.

"Lonely? Why would I be lonely? I have a daughter and you guys." She answered quite confused.

"Well…She meant why don't you gots a husband like mommy?" Ian asked.

"Well…I…play a lot and don't really have time for a husband." She answered sadly.

"Why did mommy get married? They play together. She had time for a husband." Eric

said sitting across from her.

"You daddy plays with mommy at the same place at the same time. Its easier." She said, getting tired of playing 20 questions with five year olds about her love life.

"Then marry someone here! Like Uncle Nicky!" Ian said excitedly.

"Or Uncle Grissom!" Erika piped in.

"No! Uncle Warrick!" Eric said, not wanting to agree with his siblings.

Catherine's eyes widened.

"What do you think of Uncle Nicky?" Ian questioned.

"He is a wonderful man. A great friend." She emphasized on friend.

"And a great Texas hunk eh Aunt Catherine?" He added. She was about to respond when Eric interrupted.

"No. Uncle Warrick. What do you think of Uncle War?" He demanded.

"Oh guys? What is going on?" She asked.

"He is a looker and a sweetheart. Quiet a catch as daddy would say."

"Uh-"

"I know you Aunt Catherine. Now we are both girls. And I know you like Uncle Griss. He is so…poetry. And romance…and gushy." Said Erika.

"I just don't have time sweeties." She intervened quickly. It was getting just a little weird for her. It was quiet for a moment while the 3 kids talked among themselves. They separated and each supported a grin.

"Don't worry Aunt Catherine. _We_ have plenty of time." And with that they all took off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Nicky!" The 4-year-old ran, breathlessly, into the break room and into the Texan's arms.

"Ian. Hey little guy." He said putting down his apple and setting Ian on his lap.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Well ok then. Shoot." Nick requested. Ian glared at Hodges for a while until the lab tech slowly got up and left the room. Nick laughed. "You meant alone didn't you?"

Ian nodded. "Uncle Nick. We have a problem."

"What's our problem?" Nick asked playing along.

"Aunt Catherine is lonely." Ian said sadly. Nick stiffened; he knew where this was going.

"Uh…is she?"

"Yeah, but there's good news. I gots a good idea." Nick nodded. "You marry her!" Ian said smiling. Nick just stared at the child.

"Uncle Nicky are you ok?" Ian asked poking him.

"Y-yeah…uh what gave you that idea?" He asked stuttering.

"She did. She said she wanted a guy she plays with and then she said that you are a wonderful man and a Texas hunk." He said smiling that he remembered everything. Nick again stared at the child with his mouth agape. Ian sighed dramatically and poked him again. Nick turned red.

"…She, she said that?" He asked, shocked.

"Yup."

It was quiet, and then Hodges walked back in. "Oh your still here…I'll just go." He said starting to back off.

"Wait Dave. I gots to go to mommy." Ian hopped off the shocked CSI's lab and headed for the door. He stopped and turned around to face Nick again.

"Think about it Uncle Nicky." And with that he walked out leaving a confused lab tech and a curious Nick.

"What was that about?" Hodges asked sitting back down.

"I have no idea." He responded.

**Ok next chapter it's going to be Warrick turn. I am taking a poll at the end of Grissom's to see whom you think Catherine should be with. So stay toned. Hoped you liked it. Please Review nicely.**


End file.
